Familia Feliz
by Michie Ainsworth
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando Hans y Levia tengan un hijo? Cuidarlo, por supuesto. Pero ambos tienen muchas diferencias entre si y también diferentes "tipos de cuidados". Hans es muy divertido, cariñoso y alegre, pero muy descuidado. Levia no es divertida, ni cariñosa ni alegre, pero responsable. ¿Qué es lo que harán para juntos cuidar a un bebé? /Genderbender! / AU/ LeviHanFic


**Nota:**

**Esta historia es genderbender de Levi x Hanji en el mundo actual (AU plz :3). Hanji tomara el nombre de "Hans" y Levi el nombre de "Levia".**

**Saludos al grupo "LeviHanjiFans" n.n**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

_**~0~**_

Hans corría por los pasillos del hospital desesperado, no tomaba atención a las enfermeras ni a las reglas de "no correr por los pasillos". Lo único que deseaba era ver a su amada esposa y a su querido hijo que recién acababa de nacer…

Se detuvo ante la puerta que daba a la habitación donde se encontraban. Se calmo un poco, respiro hondo, recuperando sus fuerzas; giro de la perilla de la puerta y poco a poco la abrió.

-L-Levia?

-Cállate, el bebé está durmiendo…

Hans decidió entrar completamente a la habitación, temía que su "tierna" esposa lo regañaría por llegar tarde, pero la verdad era que la noticia lo había tomado desprevenido y justo cuando más trabajo tenia.

-L-lo siento… -Hans fue y se sentó a un lado.

-… -No dijo nada.

-… -Cómo sacar un tema de conversación? –Y dime… te dolió?

-… -Le frunció el ceño.

-Ok, mal pregunta. –Rasco su cabeza, nervioso. –Entonces…

-No quieres ver a tu hijo de más de cerca? –Le pregunto, ignorándolo por completo.

-Eh? Ah! Si!. –Respondió.

-Tómalo con cuidado… -Decía mientras le pasaba a cargar al pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta azul cielo. Levia realmente no confiaba en Hans al cuidado de un bebé… solía ser un poco… descuidado.

-Es… muy lindo. –Sonrió, cargando por primera vez a su hijo. –Cuál será su nombre?

-Tenía pensado en "Derek". –Dijo sin ninguna expresión ni tono en su voz.

-Owww, entonces será Derek? –Agarro una de las manitas del bebé y jugó con ellas.

-Supongo…

-Bien entonces! Bienvenido a la familia Derek!

**.**

**. Días después…**

**.**

-Muy bien, cariño! Con cuidado! –Hans ayudaba a Levia a entrar a casa, aun estaba un poco adolorida. -Espera aquí un poco, voy a traerte algo de agua.

-No necesito de tus cuidados. –Se sentó en el sofá de la sala con Derek en brazos.

-Lo necesitas, si haces demasiado esfuerzo puedes lastimarte, y no quiero volver al hospital. –Le sirvió el vaso de agua. –Toma.

-No quiero agua.

-Toma.

-Que no quiero agua… -le frunció el ceño.

-… -Dejo el vaso de agua en la mesa y se sentó a su lado. –Sabes? Me alegro que ya tengamos nuestra familia…

-Ah, que bien. –Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Solo dirás eso?

-Acaso me veo como si fuera a decir algo más?

-Bueno… es un momento muy hermoso y creí que al menos dirías algo lindo para recordar este momento.

Levia aclaró su garganta.

-Muy bien Derek, éste sujeto de aquí es tu padre, lo tendrás que soportar aunque sea muy fastidioso, espero que se lleven bien.

-… no me esperaba eso. –Dijo Hans algo decepcionado.

-Qué esperabas que dijera?

-Algo lindo…

-No.

-Ah, lo sabía…

-Iré a dormir, estoy cansada. –Le entrego el bebé. –Te veo en un rato.

-Y si llora qué hago?

-Idea algo, eres bueno en eso.

-Sabes en qué más soy bueno? –alzo la ceja seductoramente.

-Y tú sabes en qué soy realmente buena? –En hacerlo sufrir, seguro.

-En pedirme más y más?

-… -Frunció el ceño.

-…Ve a dormir. –Desvió la mirada.

-Eso hacía. –Sin más palabras, se encerró en la habitación.

Hans solo se quedo ahí, solo con el bebé.

-Y bien? Qué se supone que hare contigo? –Vio al bebé que permanecía dormido en silencio. –No hablas mucho, cierto?

Se sentía un estúpido al hablar con un bebé…

.

.

.

Hans jugaba con las manitas de Derek mientras veía algo de televisión, se había aburrido. Buscaba ideas para entretenerse pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer para matar el aburrimiento.

-Qué quieres hacer, Derek? –Le pregunto al bebé que estaba dormido en su pecho. –Quieres salir a caminar? O prefieres seguir dormido mientras tu padre mira la televisión completamente aburrido? –Lo miro por varios segundos. –Bien, creo que nos quedamos aquí.

Se volvió a recostar en el sofá y poso su cabeza en un mano, continuando a ver su programa.

.

No se había fijado que se había quedado dormido hasta que el llanto de Derek lo despertó, haciendo que se levantara y viera cuál era el problema.

-Qué pasa? –Lo miro a los ojos. -Aun no estás "sucio" como para que estés llorando, estás aburrido?

Se levanto con Derek en brazos y fue por un peluche que puso a su lado, pero no funciono. Volvió a checar el pañal del bebé pero aun seguía intacto.

-Ah! Creo que ya sé que hacer!

Hans dejo al bebé en el sofá y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-Dónde está bebé? –Hans oculto su rostro en sus manos, enfrente del bebé. –Aquí tá! –Dejo ver su rostro.

Nada. Ningún resultado. Derek seguía llorando sin importar qué hiciera. Estaba estresado.

-Pero dime qué es lo qué quieres?! –Estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en una solución.

Quería llamar a Levia para que le dijera qué hacer, pero si lo hacía le iría muy mal… Despertarla no era la mejor idea hasta ahora.

Cargo al bebé y lo arrullo. Nada!

Se escucharon unos ruidos en la habitación. Levia había despertado.

-No! Vamos Derek por favor! –Se escucharon pasos en la escalera. –Estoy muerto…

-Se puede saber el por qué se escucha tanto llanto? Qué demonios le hiciste al bebé, Hans? –Levia había bajado de la escalera a paso pesado, con su cabello revuelto y con ojeras, frunciéndole el ceño por haberla despertado con tanto alboroto.

-No le hice nada! Lo juro!

-Tch, dame a Derek. –Hans inmediatamente se lo entrego. –Debe tener hambre. Por qué no me despertaste?

-… -la miro de pies a cabeza –Y aun así me lo preguntas?

-Idiota… -Se fue con Derek a la habitación. –Al menos prepara la cena.

-Ah! Si!

.

-Y entonces… Derek es muy lindo. –Hablo Hans, iniciando un tema de conversación.

-Si, muy lindo… -Dijo Levia mientras tomaba de su jugo de naranja.

-Si… y dime, qué te parece tu nueva vida con un bebé en casa?

-Será algo estresante… pero al menos no estaré sola mientras no estés.

-Tratare de convencer a Erwin para que me deje salir más temprano del trabajo…

-No lo hagas, está bien.

-Hmpf, está bien. –Se levanto de su asiento.

-A dónde vas?

-A bañarme.

-Tan temprano?

-Derek me babeo mucho mientras dormías el dia de hoy.

-… Qué asco.

-Ven, dame un abrazo. –Se acerco a ella abriendo los brazos.

-No! Aléjate! –Hans la abrazo fuertemente contra él. –No! Estás sucio quitate!

-No…

-Hans! Hoy dormirás con el perro!

-Eh? –se detuvo y se separo de ella. –Pero no tenemos perro.

-Exacto. –Cruzo los brazos.

-…

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hans se preparaba para ir al trabajo, Levia le preparaba el desayuno y Derek… aun dormía.

-Oh, qué lindo se ve durmiendo~ -Sonrió.

-Hans. –Levia le hablo desde el marco de la puerta. –Ya está listo.

-Ah, ya voy. –Le respondió y luego miro de reojo al bebé nuevamente. –Adiós Derek, no me extrañes.

-Seguramente desea no volverte a ver con lo problemático que eres. –Rió un poco la pelinegra.

-Es lo más probable, pero tengo que regresar o alguien llorara porque me extrañara. –Le sonrió.

-Yo nunca llore por ti.

-Pero lo harás. –la beso y se fue.

-Ha! Ya quisieras. –Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cuna de Derek. –Y bien Derek, está es tu familia. –Lo cargo y sonrió. – Eres más pesado de lo que pareces. –Rió.

Un _flash _los ilumino en la oscuridad.

-Pero qué demonios? –se giro. –Hans?!

-Oww pero que linda foto de madre e hijo! Jajaja! Nadie me creería que te vi sonriendo, está foto va para Instagram! –Rió mientras bajaba con su celular en mano, poniendo bonitos efectos a la imagen antes de subirla a la página mencionada.

-… Espérame aquí Derek, tengo que arreglar ciertas cosas con tu padre… -Lo dejo con delicadeza en la cuna. –Hans! –Fue corriendo detrás de él para impedir que esa foto de ella sonriendo y siendo cariñosa sea publicada.

Tal vez su vida ha cambiado desde que Derek nació…

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bien? Qué les pareció el prologo? O más bien qué les pareció la historia genero "F" de Fail xD ? Ah ya :3

Este es mi primer fanfic LeviHan así que espero que les haya gustado…

Saludos, nos vemos luego c:

Besos y abrazos n.n


End file.
